Christmas Wishes
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Christmas used to be a fun time for Willow, but after everything that has happened to her, she wonders if it can ever be the same as it used to be. A Falling Leaves Christmas story.


Christmas Wishes

A/N: So here's my second TMNT Christmas story. I wanted to get it out before the holidays arrive and mess everything up. I hope that all of you enjoy this little story set in my Falling Leaves universe.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, Cynthia Lee, Audrey Donnelly, and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

Summary: Christmas used to be a fun time for Willow, but after everything that has happened to her, she wonders if it can ever be the same as it used to be. A Falling Leaves Christmas story.

Willow woke up to the sound of Christmas music blasting from Mikey's room. Normally, Willow loved Christmas music as much as the next person, but today wasn't the best day for cheerful tunes. Willow was thinking about everything that had happened to her and how her life had changed. She was no longer a human ad could no longer go out and visit her mother as she usually did.

Her eyes strayed to Audrey Donnelly who had just opened her eyes. Audrey was pretty much in the same boat. She had no parents anymore and no one to go to. Willow had asked Donnie to look up Audrey's relatives to see if they would take her, but they politely declined, saying that they didn't have the temperament for children like her. Audrey was now an orphan forced to stay in the sewers. However, that didn't mar Audrey's attitude. She was still as happy as she always had been.

"Good morning, Sensei Willow," she said. "I can't believe it's Christmas Eve."

"Good morning, Audrey," Willow replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," she answered. "I guess Mikey's getting into the Christmas spirit, huh?"

Willow smiled. "Yeah, I guess he is. We'd better get up and see what he's doing."

The two of them left the guest room and headed to the kitchen. Mikey had moved his radio there and was belting out Christmas carols at the top of his lungs.

"Can you knock it off, Mikey?" Raph grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Some of us are still tryin' to wake up."

"Hey, you can't skimp out on Christmas spirit, bro," Mikey replied.

"Let him have his fun, Raph," Leo chastised. "It only comes once a year."

"Yeah, that's what I hate," Raph muttered.

"Mikey, do you have any coffee?" Donnie asked.

"Coming right up, bro," Mikey answered as he started the coffee maker. "We really do need to get a new one. This one's almost shot."

"Maybe you can ask Santa for that," Willow teased.

"Maybe I could," Mikey said.

Raph rolled his eyes. "You STILL believe in Santa?" he asked. "Dude, you're too old for that."

Willow smacked Raph on the arm. "Raph, there is a kid here," she reminded him, pointing to Audrey.

Audrey giggled. "Don't worry, Sensei Willow," she said. "I stopped believing in Santa when I was eight."

Raph smirked at Willow. "See?"

"Okay, so what are we doing tonight?" Willow asked them.

"April and Casey are celebrating with their families, so they can't come," Leo answered. "We did invite the Mutanimals, so they might come if they can make it."

"Dude, all I care about is opening presents," Mikey said excitedly. "I hope I got something good."

"We will not have practice today as it is a holiday," said Splinter. "That will give Michelangelo time to make the dinner."

So after breakfast was over, everyone just did their own thing. Willow and Audrey played some games with Leo and Raph while Mikey cooked the dinner. Donnie stayed in his lab for a spell until it was time for the dinner. The Mutanimals showed up as expected and even brought presents.

"Oooh, can we open them now?" Mikey begged.

Splinter shook his head. "You know the rules, my son. No opening presents until after dinner."

Mikey groaned but accepted this even though he hated it. He finished cooking the ham and got the sides ready.

Willow was feeling happy as they all dug into the delicious feast. But part of her was sad, too. Christmas would never be the same again thanks to the Foot. Her thoughts turned to her mother locked up in the residency. Was she thinking of Willow, or had she forgotten her only daughter already? She remembered the party she would give to her dojo students before vacation. Now things would never be the same again. If only she could change things! If only this hadn't happened to her!

Audrey studied her. "Sensei Willow, what's wrong?" she asked.

Willow sniffed. "I was just thinking about how Christmas won't be the same anymore," she answered.

"Of course it won't be the same," Mikey said. "But it'll be better now that you've got more friends to celebrate with."

"It's not the same, Mikey," Willow pointed out. "I can't even wish my mother a Merry Christmas because I'm supposed to be missing and presumed dead. I used to love celebrating the holidays, but it'll never be the same now. The Foot have ruined my life!"

Audrey pulled Willow into a hug. "Sensei Willow, don't cry," she soothed. "My mom always told me that every dark cloud has a silver lining. I wish I could be with my parents, too, but I'm happy that I have you and the Turtles to spend Christmas with. It won't be the same, but we can still make new memories together."

"That is very true," Splinter added. "I, too, wish I could spend it with Shen and Miwa, but I am still happy that I have four wonderful sons to share this day with. And now we have new members of our family to share in this joyous occasion." His eyes wandered to the Mutanimals and to Willow and Audrey. "I would not change what I have for the world. Do not despair, Willow. Your mother is still with you in spirit, and I am sure she will be happy to hear you are enjoying the holiday."

Willow knew he was right, and so she wiped her tears away and stopped wishing for things she couldn't change. She was being stupid and had forgotten that Christmas was about celebrating what you had and not what you had lost.

"Don't forget about me," a voice cried. They turned to see Cynthia coming into the Lair.

"Cyn, what are you doing here?" Willow asked.

Cynthia grinned. "I figured it was a good time to drop by," she answered. "I just celebrated with my sister and figured you guys would be celebrating too."

Willow smiled. "Well, we're happy to have you, Cyn," she said. "This is the best Christmas ever."

After dinner was over, they exchanged gifts. Willow amassed a very generous helping of gifts from her friends and new family. She smiled as they thanked her for everything she gave them, too. Yes, this was definitely the best Christmas yet because Willow knew that she had her family with her.

22222

 _I admit I've been nothing but a Scrooge lately. How can I forget that I have so many wonderful friends here with me right now? Christmas is a time to celebrate the past and present, and I can't believe I forgot about that. I guess I've lost sight of things in light of what has happened. It's easy to do what with being a mutant and not being human anymore. But I'm one of the family now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm excited for tomorrow, and I know Mikey will be happy, too, just as he should be. At least I have wonderful friends to remind me what the holidays are truly about._

 _Well, I had better get to bed. Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: And that's the end of my Christmas tale. I'm just glad I got it out in time before the holidays. Feel free to leave a review and have a Merry Christmas and a shelltastic New Year!


End file.
